Structural formula grammars constructed the first year are being extended to include rules for line formulas of ionic compounds, polymers, and mixtures, as well as graph grammar rules for cyclic fully expanded structural formulas. The translator under development will utilize grammer and semantic rules to automatically translate structural formulas into connection tables. The grammars and the translator will be tested against various data bases containing conventional structural formulas. Chemists use the orientation of a structural formula or special symbols such as wedges and dotted lines to indicate stereo isomers. Chemists also represent functional groups and ring nuclei by geometric figures and combinations of these geometric figures. These spatial aspects of structural formula will be studied and an attempt will be made to account for them in the grammar we are developing. A general "semantics-directed" parsing algorithm will be developed that utilizes a set of semantic or interpretation rules for determining whether a graphic formula is a well-formed structural formula.